Presently, many aircraft are employing motor-actuated brakes instead of the hydraulic brakes in the prior art. These electric brakes typically comprise an array of motor-driven actuators to move a pressure plate against a brake disc stack, causing frictional engagement between the rotors and stators thereof, to control the aircraft and/or bring it to a stop. The motors of brake actuators typically require high voltage levels and high energy consumption to effect their operation. In the past, power conversion for such electric brake systems has been through the use of transformer rectifier units that receive 115 volts AC power from the generating systems of the aircraft operating off of the aircraft engines, and convert the same to a high level DC voltage output for powering the motors of the brake actuators. However, such transformer rectifier units are cumbersome, heavy, expensive, and consume a significant amount of space. Each of these characteristics poses a problem in aircraft utility. Moreover, transformer rectifier units are not easily given to regulation and control of the power and heat generated during employment. Indeed, the prior art left much to be desired with regard to regulating power consumption and limiting heat generation.
There is a need in the art for an aircraft electric brake power conversion and distribution system that eliminates the requirement for transformer rectifier units, and which is given to control and regulation, greatly increasing the efficiency of the power generating unit. In view of the prior art, there is a need for a system whereby power generation may be integrated with the electronic control unit for the brake, which can be regulated to such an extent as to reduce power consumption and undesired heat generation. Indeed, the prior art demonstrates a need for simplified power conversion and distribution circuitry over the prior structures and techniques.